


Schlaflos

by cayra



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Gen, Sibling Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuki kann nicht schlafen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaflos

Schlaflos  
_

Die Sonne war untergegangen und es wurde still am Hof. Wie es jeden Abend seine Routine war, so machte Seiran eine letzte Runde durch den königlichen Wohntrakt und den Harem. Die meisten Vertreter der acht Familien schienen bereits zu Bett gegangen sein, jedenfalls begegnete er niemandem. Auch das Schlafgemach des Herrschers war still und dunkel.

Im Garten blieb Seiran einen Augenblick stehen und genoss die frische Nachtluft. Der Mond war beinahe voll und lie die Blütenblätter der Kirschbäume filigranen Schattenmuster auf das Gras unter ihnen werfen, fast ein wenig geisterhaft. Unter Seirans Füßen raschelte es, als er auf seinem Weg fortfuhr und den Garten durchquerte. Er umrundete die Ecke des nächsten Gebäudes, blieb dann misstrauisch stehen.

Durch die dünne Bespannung der Tür zu den Gemächern der königlichen Konkubine drang Licht. An sich nichts ungewöhnliches, erfüllte es ihn doch mit Besorgnis. Shuurei befand sich schon seit dem vorherigen Tage zu Besuch in der Residenz des Kou-Clans und hatte auch ihre Zofen mitgenommen. Wer also wagte es, sich des Nächtens in ihre Gemächer zu schleichen?

Leise, um den Eindringling nicht aufzustören, schob Seiran die Tür auf, schl pfte hinein und schloss sie ebenso leise wieder hinter sich. Der Lichtschein kam aus Shuureis Schlafgemach, dessen Tür halb offen stand. Die kleine Lampe auf dem Tisch war entzündet den ersten Blick konnte er nichts außergewöhnliches entdecken, ein Dieb hätte gewiss Unordnung hinterlassen, ein Assasine das Licht gelöscht.

Erst als Seiran an das Bett herantrat, entdeckte er den Eindringling: auf der Seite zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind, das blassviolette Schlafgewand halb von der Schulter gerutscht, wirres hellblondes Haare ber das ganze Kissen verteilt und zwei müde bersteinfarbene Augen, die ihn durch dessen Vorhang anblinzelten.  
Mit einem Seufzer schob Seiran das halb gezogene Schwert wieder in die Scheide zurück und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes.

"Seiran..." murmelte Ryuuki und hob den Kopf, stützte sich dann auf einem Arm ab.

"Man könnte meinen, das königliche Bett sei nicht bequem genug, Eure Majestät." kommentierte Seiran trocken. Ryuuki zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich richtig auf. "Wie soll ich dich beschützen, wenn du nicht da bist, wo du sein solltest?" Es war eine eher rhetorische Frage, inzwischen hatte sich Seiran daran gewöhnt, Ryuuki immer erst einmal suchen zu müssen. Er legte sein Schwert auf dem Boden vor dem Bett ab und reichte herüber, um Ryuukis Robe zu richten und ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Dieser ließ es widerstandslos zu.

"Ich schlafe einfach nicht gut in meinen eigenen Gemächern." meinte Ryuuki schließlich leise und hielt Seirans Hand fest, als dieser sie zurückziehen wollte. "Bleib?" bat er.

Nach einem langen Moment des Zögerns nickte Seiran schließlich. Er entledigte sich der Robe, die er über seinem eigenen Schlafgewand trug und hängte sie über einen Stuhl, bevor er zum Bett zurückkehrte und unter die Decke schlüpfte, die Ryuuki für ihn offen hielt.  
Dieser rückte sofort näher und kuschelte sich an, so dass Seiran nichts anderes brig blieb, als einen Arm über Ryuukis Mitte zu legen.

"Gute Nacht, Ani-ue..."

Der Gesang der ersten Vögel und ein paar verirrte Sonnenstrahlen weckten Seiran. Ihm war sehr warm und etwas strich kitzelnd ber seine Wange. Mühsam öffnete er ein Auge und sah zunächst nichts als ein Knäuel heller Haare, die sich im langsamen Atemrythmus eines Schlafenden sacht hin- und her bewegten.

Seiran schob sie bei Seite und löste vorsichtig den Klammergriff, mit dem sich Ryuuki nahezu um ihn geschlungen hatte. Er wirkte sehr jung, das Gesicht entspannt, friedlich.

Seiran kletterte aus dem Bett, zog sich leise an und nahm sein Schwert wieder auf, dann trat er noch einmal an das Bett heran. Ryuuki hatte des Gesicht verzogen, als ob ihm kalt sei, deshalb zog Seiran ihm die Decke höher um die Schultern. Das sollte gut genug sein. Seiran beobachtete ihn noch für einen Moment.  
Damit sich Ryuuki nicht noch mehr darin verhedderte, strich er ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht, dann beugte sich Seiran hinab, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Zimmer. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch der Rest des Hofes erwachte.

Ryuuki seufzte, zog das Kissen seines Bruders zu sich heran und vergrub das Gesicht darin.

\- Ende -


End file.
